


Pretty Boy

by JosephineDarcy



Category: Kingsman (Movies), Kingsman (Movies) RPF, hartwin - Fandom
Genre: Hartwin, Love, M/M, Money, Playboy, kingsman - Freeform, pay
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 08:05:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13632165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosephineDarcy/pseuds/JosephineDarcy





	Pretty Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phuong_Sophie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phuong_Sophie/gifts).



Eggsy là một thằng nhóc cô độc. Nó cô độc suốt thời tấm bé, chẳng ai chịu chơi với nó do sợ liên lụy với Dean, lão luôn kiếm chuyện với Eggsy dù cho nó có hay không có làm gì cả. Nó mồ côi cha, vì lí do gì thì nó chẳng thể nhớ nổi, còn mẹ thì không bao giờ đề cập về điều đó sau ngày cha mất. Hầu như ngày nào nó cũng ăn vài trận của Dean là ít, lúc thì vào bụng, lúc thì vào xương sườn, lúc khác thì vào mặt. Mặt nó giờ chi chít sẹo và vết bầm cho những cơn đòn cũ chưa kịp khép miệng thì cơn đòn mới lại đến. Nhiều lần mẹ con nó có ý định bỏ trốn khỏi lão ta nhưng khi lão dọa sẽ giết cả 3 mẹ con nếu tìm ra và điều gì đó điên khùng đến độ khiến lão làm cho họ tin rằng chắc chắn lão sẽ tìm ra thì cả 3 lại phải dẹp bỏ ý định kia.  
Khi Eggsy 18 tuổi, nó vẫn không hiểu vì sao Dean lại vẫn cứ ghét nó như vậy, vì nó quá giống cha chăng – người mà nó thậm chí còn chẳng nhớ nổi hình dáng gương mặt ra sao, hay vì lí do nào khác nữa, nó chẳng biết nhưng nó vẫn luôn hạn chế chạm mặt gã ta cùng đám đàn em của lão, chẳng phải nó hèn nhát gì nhưng nó biết, sự hiện diện của nó sẽ gây nguy hiểm cho mẹ và em, nó lại nhỏ thó hơn đám côn đồ kia gấp mấy lần, lực lượng cũng quá sức chênh lệch nên điều duy nhất nó có thể làm lúc này là đi đâu đó, ngoài đầu đường xó chợ cũng được, miễn là không gặp phải lão ta. Kẻ không người thân, bạn bè như nó còn biết nhờ cậy ai, không nghề nghiệp, không nhà cửa, không học hành gì cho ra hồn mặc cho nó biết nó thông minh hơn người khác gấp trăm lần. Nói gì nói, hoàn cảnh đưa đẩy cuộc sống con người ta và giờ đây không hiểu sao trời xui đất khiến thế nào nó lại thấy nó đang đứng ở góc phố Smith, góc phố mà Dean cùng bè lũ của lão luôn bảo đám trai bao đứng ở đây sẽ rất đắt khách. Mấy bà cô, lão già hay đến đây tìm thú vui qua đêm đang liếc ngó ngang dọc đám “hàng hóa” mà họ chuẩn bị ngả giá, mà không hiểu cái thế quái nào họ lại cứ khoái ngả giá, chào mời nó. Nó đâu phải trai bao, trai nhảy gì cho cam, hay hôm nay nó nên có một quyết định liều lĩnh chút nhỉ. Muốn làm ăn thì phải có vốn liếng gì đó chứ, tay không thế này khi nào mới có ngày nuôi nổi gia đình. Nghĩ vậy nhưng nó vẫn lắc đầu nguầy nguậy với mấy quý bà lắm tiền nhiều của đang lái những con siêu xe sang trọng hay đám quý ông là lượt vải vóc cùng đồng hồ đắt tiền. Trên đời lắm người kì lạ, với điều kiện như thế, khối đứa đàng hoàng sẵn sàng ngả vào vòng tay họ thế mà…  
“Này cưng, bé cưng xinh đẹp ơi! Lên xe với anh không, trông em xinh thật đấy.”  
Một lão già tầm 35 tuổi đang lái xe lượn lờ sau lưng nó với cái cửa sổ mở huýt sáo réo rắt gây sự chú ý với nó. Nó miễn cưỡng quay đầu lại nhìn. Lão trông cũng khá đấy, nhìn cũng ngon lành lắm, tóc tai mượt mà, gọn gàng, đi xế xịn, và chiếc đồng hồ hàng hiệu trên tay lão nữa kìa, không đến nỗi già lắm. Nhưng tiếc thay, nó không phải gay và cái răng vàng ểnh lão đang nhe ra cười ngạo nghễ khinh miệt làm nó muốn buồn nôn.  
“Không, tôi không phải trai bao.”  
Tiếng cười khùng khục trong họng gã làm nó lạnh cả người, lão làm nó liên tưởng tới Dean vào những đêm gã say rượu và tháo dây nịt ra chuẩn bị quất tới tấp vào lưng nó.  
“Em rõ ràng còn chối gì nữa cưng. Đi với anh. Anh sẽ cho em sung sướng. 1000$ nhé cưng. Tiền anh không thiếu đâu.”  
“Đi đi. Tôi không phải.” – nó bắt đầu rảo bước nhanh hơn, vừa đi vừa trông chừng lão già, nhỡ đâu lão đột nhiên nhảy ra bắt nó lên xe thì sao đây.  
Lão vẫn kè kè theo sau nó mặc cho có khá nhiều tiếng huýt sáo của vô số gã trai khác đứng dọc hai bên đường đang chào đón gã.  
“Em sao thế cưng? Lần đầu chứ gì? Ngại gì chứ. Đã ra đây rồi còn ngại ngùng chi nữa. 1200$ nhé. Anh sẽ mướn khách sạn Luxury hẳn hoi.”  
“Biến đi. Tôi…”  
“Em chờ anh lâu chưa? Anh xin lỗi vì đã đến muộn thế này?”  
Một giọng nói trầm ấm cắt ngang. Nó mừng muốn rơi nước mắt nhưng giờ không phải lúc. Nó vớ lấy ngay lập tức cái phao cứu sinh kia.  
“Sao anh đến muộn thế?” – nó giả vờ trả lời, tay nắm lấy áo người đàn ông lạ mặt mà nó thậm chí còn chưa kịp nhìn tới kia. Lão già khi nãy đã lui lại, ngại ngùng quay đầu xe lái đi vì biết mình đã nhầm người. Nó thở hắt ra một hơi, ngước lên cám ơn người đàn ông có giọng nói mê hoặc kia.  
Ông ta cao hơn nó rất nhiều. Trạc 40. Gương mặt điển trai điềm đạm chưa từng thấy. Đừng đùa, nó có xem phim ảnh đàng hoàng đấy. Người đàn ông này vượt xa cái tiêu chuẩn gọi là đẹp của làng điện ảnh nhiều. Mái tóc gọn gàng, vuốt keo mượt mà, sắc nâu óng ánh như mật ong lấp lánh dưới ánh đèn đường, trông ông bình thản lạ lùng, như thể trên đời này chẳng có gì có thể chạm tới ngưỡng cửa cảm xúc của ông được nữa. Bộ suit 3 mảnh của ông thật không gì so sánh được, ôm khít vào dáng hình tuyệt mĩ và từng đường khúc khuỷu nam tính trên cơ thể ông mà nó dám chắc rằng chỉ có một bộ như thế duy nhất trên đời vì nó chắc chắn được may đo riêng cho ông. Và nó tuyệt hảo. Ánh mắt thăm thẳm của ông đang chăm chú nhìn nó sau gọng kính trông cũng xa xỉ không kém cái hình hài quý tộc kia với tia nhìn chan chứa tình cảm.  
Được rồi, nó rút lại lời ban nãy. Giờ thì nó nghĩ nó chắc chắn nó là gay rồi. Không lí nào nếu nó bình thường thì hiện giờ đã không muốn nhảy vào ngay con người kia, lột phăng những lớp quần áo bóng bẩy kia mà yêu đương, à không, đám trai bao thường hay dùng từ gì ấy nhỉ, phải rồi, quan hệ, quan hệ cuồng nhiệt.  
Mặt nó đỏ bừng trước những dòng suy nghĩ bậy bạ chạy rào rào trong đầu trong khi lắp bắp tiếng cám ơn.  
“Em làm gì ở đây?”  
Ông ta lên tiếng hỏi như thể có quen biết gì nó lâu lắm rồi vậy.  
“Em….”  
Có khi nào ông ta cũng đang kiếm một người không? Nếu không ông ta làm cái quái gì ở đây giờ này chứ?  
Nó suy nghĩ chớp nhoáng trước khi quyết định rõ ràng, nếu nó có làm chuyện gì đêm nay thì rõ ràng là phải với người đàn ông này, lần đầu tiên của nó phải là với con người này.  
“Em giống bọn họ.”  
Nó vừa nói, vừa cúi gằm mặt, chỉ vào đám trai bên kia đường.  
“Tôi nghe em bảo em không phải còn gì.”  
“Em không thích lão ta nên em nói thế.”  
Một phút im lặng ngượng ngập đang trì trệ trôi qua, thế rồi điều gì đó khiến ông phải lên tiếng.  
“Em có muốn về nhà cùng tôi không?”  
‘Về nhà’, ôi mẹ ơi, lần đầu tiên trong 18 năm cuộc đời nó nghe thấy 2 từ này, đặc biệt phát ra từ miệng một người đàn ông mà không làm cho nó cảm thấy sợ hãi. Nghe mới thân thương làm sao. ‘Về nhà, về nhà’. Em thuộc về ông mất rồi, cưng ạ.  
Nó gật đầu.  
……….  
Ông ấy lái xe chở nó về nhà ông. Suốt cả chặng đường không hé nửa lời. Đến trước cửa nhà, ông từ tốn bước xuống mở cửa xe cho nó. Nó ngại ngùng bước xuống xe. Căn nhà nhỏ của ông cũng như bao căn hộ khác quanh đây, không hề hoành tráng, đơn độc như nó vẫn nghĩ. Có lẽ ông ta không giàu có như nó tưởng nhưng rõ ràng nó vẫn muốn ngủ cùng người đàn ông lạ mặt nhưng mang đến cho nó cảm giác an toàn tuyệt đối này.  
“Em có thể làm gì tùy thích. Thức ăn trong tủ lạnh. Phòng tắm trên lầu bên tay phải. Em có thể thay quần áo của tôi, chúng trong tủ trong phòng tôi phía trái hành lang. Tôi còn công việc cần phải giải quyết cho xong nên tôi sẽ ở trong phòng sách trên lầu tối nay. Nếu em có cần gì thì em biết cần tìm tôi ở đâu rồi đấy.”  
Ông cười dịu dàng với nó, khẽ vỗ vai rồi xoay lưng bước lên bậc thang.  
Cái quái gì thế này.  
“Ơ….Em…”  
“Ừ”  
Ông xoay đầu nhìn vào nó.  
“Em chưa biết tên ông.”  
“Harry. Em có thể gọi tôi là Harry.”  
“Em là Eggsy. Phòng khi ông cần biết.”  
“Chúc ngủ ngon, Eggsy.”  
Nói đoạn ông mất hút trên hành lang, để lại nó còn đang ngơ ngác không hiểu kịp vấn đề vừa diễn ra. Gì thê này, nó vừa được nhận nuôi sao, không phải ông ấy mang nó về làm tình sao, sao chuyện lại ra cái nông nỗi chết tiệt này, hay là nó không ngon lành như ông đã tưởng…….  
Hậm hực một lúc, nó quyết định ăn chút gì đó lót dạ trước khi suy tính chuyện gì khác. Toàn là rượu đắt tiền, nó uống thử vài ngụm trước khi quyết định tắm rửa cho sạch sẽ đôi chút. Nhà ông vô cùng gọn gàng, sạch sẽ và tủ áo của ông cũng vậy. Nó rút ra một chiếc quần cashmere màu xám tro cùng chiếc áo sơ-mi trắng kem được là phẳng phiu. Nó ngâm mình trong bồn nước khá lâu, suy nghĩ lại lần nữa mọi chuyện trước khi đi quá xa. Và nó vẫn quyết định chẳng có gì gọi là quá xa với người đàn ông tinh tươm đang làm việc bên phòng sách cuối hành lang bên kia. Xà phòng tan ra trên da thật dễ chịu biết bao, và cái hương thơm ấy, cái hương thơm mà nó đã mê mẩn khi ngồi cạnh ông trên xe. Nó nấn ná thật lâu để hưởng thụ hương thơm tinh khiết ấy, dù cho không có được gần ông đêm nay ít ra nó vẫn cảm thấy được an ủi đôi chút, mặc kệ sáng mai ông có tống nó về nhà với Dean hay với đám đầu trâu mặt ngựa nhà lão thì đêm nay hãy để cho nó đắm mình trong sóng tình dào dạt vào khứu giác này trước cái đã. Nó rút khăn tắm của ông lau khô khắp người, có phần nấn ná quá mức cần thiết khi nhận ra vẫn mùi hương ấy cùng chất liệu bông tơi mềm mại trên da. Thật mịn màng làm sao khi tròng vào người chiếc quần cashmere đắt tiền ấy. Cả đời nó chưa từng mang trên người món đồ xa xỉ nào nhưng cảm nhận của nó chưa từng sai bao giờ. Người đàn ông này thật biết cách hưởng thụ. Không biết ông ta làm nghề gì mà có thể xoay sở để có cuộc sống sung túc thế này. Nó có thể xin một chân chạy việc nơi ông làm hay không? Nó thật sự đang cân nhắc việc đó. Nhưng trước hết cần trói buộc ông ấy vào chân nó trước cái đã. Nó nguyện hầu hạ ông bằng mọi cách để có thể được sống cùng ông dưới cái mái nhà dễ chịu này. Mà nó thèm làm sao được nhìn thấy ông lần nữa. Cái gương mặt đẹp đẽ ấy cần được nó ngắm cho thỏa thích và hôn cho thỏa đôi môi đang thèm khát.  
Nó lững thững đi xuống bếp thì phát hiện ra một bàn ăn đã được dọn sẵn. Đột nhiên nó thấy ấm cúng biết bao, như khi xưa cả nhà nó cùng nhau ăn tối như thế này thưở cha còn sống. Nó rón rén ngồi vào bàn, lưỡng lự xem có nên gọi ông xuống cùng ăn không. Cuối cùng lại quyết định đi ngược trở lên phòng sách, gõ cửa nhè nhẹ, rồi khi nghe lại lời đáp từ ông, nó thập thò mở cửa ra ló đầu vào phòng. Ông vẫn còn mang cravat nhưng chiếc áo khoác đã được treo lên giá.  
“Có chuyện gì sao Eggsy?”  
“Em chỉ muốn hỏi liệu ông có thể ăn tối cùng em không.”  
“Ồ”  
Ông im lặng hồi lâu, có thể để suy xét xem liệu có nên thực hiện cái hành động có phần thân mật này không chăng.  
“Tôi sẽ xuống trong 1 phút nữa.”  
“Cám ơn ông.”  
“Vì điều gì?”  
“Vì đã đón em về.”  
…………..  
Nó ngồi trong phòng sách, ngáp dài ngáp ngắn, nhìn vào nơi ông vẫn đang ngồi viết gì đó ra điều tập trung lắm.  
“Em không ngủ sao?”  
“Em không biết sẽ ngủ ở đâu?”  
Ông ngừng tay, ngước mắt lên nhìn vào nó, có vẻ như đang lưỡng lự điều gì đó.  
“Em có thể ngủ trên giường tôi. Nằm ở bất cứ phía nào em thấy thích.”  
“Em muốn chờ ông.”  
“Tôi sẽ còn làm việc lâu đấy. Em không cần phải đợi tôi đâu.”  
“Nhưng em muốn thế.”  
“Sao thế Eggsy?”  
“Em sợ phải ở một mình, Harry. Sự hiện diện của ông làm em yên tâm hơn.”  
Nó ngáp một cái rõ to trước khi ngả đầu lại trên chiếc ghế bành nơi góc phòng. Ông nhìn nó, không nói gì trước khi quyết định quay lại với cây viết trên tay.  
…………  
Nó mở mắt ra và nhận ra xung quanh đang chìm vào màn đêm êm đềm. Nó – thằng nhóc may mắn - đang nằm trên chiếc giường êm mượt như nhung, trong một căn phòng nào đó mà tâm trí lờ mờ của nó dần nhớ ra là phòng ngủ của Harry. Phần giường bên cạnh đang lún xuống vì sức nặng của một người nào đó mà nó đoan chắc là Harry vì mùi hương không lẫn đi đâu được trên thân thể ngọt ngào của ông.  
“Em dậy rồi sao?”  
“Sao em…”  
“Em ngủ quên nên tôi đã tự ý mang em vào đây. Em khó ngủ sao?”  
“Không ạ. Chỉ là em…”  
“Nếu là việc thỏa thuận thì tôi sẽ trả em 1500$ cho một đêm, nếu điều đó đủ khiến em thấy hài lòng.”  
“1500$ cho một đêm sao?”  
“Em không hài lòng sao? Vậy 2000$ nhé?”  
“Không phải, không phải.”  
Ôi mẹ ơi, 2000$ cho một đêm chỉ để nằm đây ngủ vậy thôi sao. Món hời quá rồi còn gì, nhưng ác làm sao nó không hề muốn vậy, nó muốn được làm tình cùng ông, không phải chỉ để đáng đồng tiền ông đã bỏ ra mà chỉ vì nó muốn vậy. Nó muốn sống cùng ông với tư cách là người tình chứ không phải một thằng trai bao, dù cho sự thật nó cũng cóc phải trai bao thật, nhưng nó cũng muốn ông hiểu điều đó nữa.  
Nó trèo lên người ông, nhìn thật sâu vào đôi mắt ông nhập nhèm trong bóng tối mà nó đã sớm quen thuộc.  
“Em muốn được làm tình cùng ông.”  
“Đó thật sự là những gì em muốn?”  
“Đúng vậy.”  
“Tôi cũng muốn vậy.”  
Nó cúi xuống ngậm lấy đôi môi ông mút mát cho thỏa thuê. Nó hôn ông trong say đắm vị ngọt nơi đầu lưỡi ấy. Cơ thể ông thơm mát và sạch sẽ, cứ như trước đây ông chưa từng qua đêm cùng ai vậy. Nó tự hỏi không biết cơ thể nó có vị thanh mát ấy không vì rõ ràng ông là người tình đầu tiên của nó.  
“Em có vị thật đắm say, Eggsy.”  
Nó rên ư ử trong miệng ông. Ông vẫn chậm rãi hôn lấy bờ môi dưới của nó. Nó thấy rạo rực cả người, hạ thân nó trườn bò trên người ông, cạ sát thân thể ông.  
“Tôi có nên lo không?”  
Ông thầm thì qua khóe môi nó, hình như nó nghe loáng thoáng là vậy. Trong điều kiện hiện thời thì nghe được vậy là tốt lắm rồi.  
“Ông là người đầu tiên. Ông không cần phải lo đâu.”  
“Không, tôi không nói việc đó, Eggsy. Tôi lo tôi đang dần có tình cảm vượt mức cần thiết với em.”  
“Vậy thì cứ mặc nó.”  
Ông giữ nó chặt hơn, vuốt ve lưng nó, kéo nó nằm sát vào người ông. Đôi môi vẫn đang ôm ấp lấy nhau.  
“Em không lo nó sẽ ảnh hưởng đến em sao?”  
“Thôi được, em sẽ đòi thù lao sớm vậy. 2000$ cho 1 tuần. Vậy là đủ. Giờ thì yêu em đi nào, cưng.”  
“Nó đã ảnh hưởng tới em rồi đấy.”  
Tay ông lần vào trong chiếc quần ấm áp nó đang mặc và ngạc nhiên tột độ về độ mềm mại của nó khi bao quanh chiếc mông săn chắc mà ông đang ra sức vuốt ve, cưng chiều kia.  
“Ảnh hưởng thế nào cơ?”  
Nó thở hắt ra khi ngón tay ông đang dạo chơi ngày một sâu hơn vào nơi ấy.  
“Em có thể đòi hơn 2000$ cho một đêm, chứ không phải một tuần, Eggsy. Tôi cảm thấy mình đang cư xử bất công với em.”  
“Được rồi, Harry.”  
Nó hôn ông sâu hơn, đôi môi giờ đã sưng mọng lên. Nó cảm giác như mình đang dần trở nên hư hỏng như đám trao bao phố Smith, dù cho nó không hề biết chúng nó chính xác sẽ làm gì vào tình cảnh này.  
Tay ông vỗ về cặp mông nó một cách yêu chiều, trong khi tay kia bao lấy dục vọng đang khát khao nhiều hơn nữa của nó.  
“Ô, Harry. Được rồi, Harry. Ông có thể trả em 5000$ cho một tuần nếu điều đó đủ làm ông thấy hài lòng.”  
“10000$. Và em sẽ phải ở cùng tôi vào cả ban ngày. Em đồng ý chứ?”  
“Sẽ phải sao? Ông khiến em nghĩ ông sẽ làm gì tàn độc lắm ấy. Nhưng em muốn thế.”  
“Vậy có đủ công bằng với em không?”  
“Ông sẽ rất bất công với em nếu giờ ông không nhanh chóng lấp đầy cơ thể em đấy cưng à.”  
“Em chắc chứ?”  
“Vâng.”  
Và ông dần tiến sâu vào cơ thể nó như đã hứa. Nó rên rỉ với mỗi inch ông tiến vào. Người ta đã kháo nhau gì nào, đừng hôn người khác khi bạn không yêu họ, vì nếu không, bạn sẽ thật sự yêu họ. Và nó đã mắc phải sai lầm nghiêm trọng ấy, nó đã và đang hôn ông đắm đuối và không hề có ý định muốn dời ra. Tưởng chừng quãng đường ấy sẽ dài vô tận với cảm giác khoái cảm tăng lên theo từng inch ông ban cho nhưng cuối cùng ông cũng phải dừng lại. Nó thở hổn hển vì sức căng và độ bóng nhẫy, nóng hổi của nó. Cảm giác quá hoàn hảo, liệu có thể hoàn hảo hơn được nữa không, và ông nhanh chóng chấm dứt câu hỏi của nó bằng những dịch chuyển ra vào, kéo theo những đợt sóng trào dâng trong ái ân. Nó như run lên trong tay ông. Ôi cưng ơi, em đoan chắc em yêu ông mất rồi. Nó rướn người lên theo cơn đam mê đang cuộn chảy dào dạt trong nó.  
“Em ổn cả chứ, Eggsy? Nếu em muốn, tôi sẽ ngừng lại.”  
Nó bấu chặt hai chân lấy ông, ngăn cho ông không được phép có bất kì thứ hành động điên rồ nào vào lúc này.  
“Không, không, Harry. Đừng ngừng lại. Em van ông.”  
“Như ý muốn của em, Eggsy.”  
Nói rồi ông bắt đầu di chuyển, rần rật nơi cửa mình của cả hai. Nó nghe thấy tiếng tim mình như đập thình thịch ngay bên tai cùng hơi thở dồn dập, ngắt quãng của ông.  
“Nhanh hơn nữa, nhanh hơn. Em xin ông, Harry. Sâu hơn. Sâu hơn nữa, cưng ơi. Em muốn ông tràn ngập trong em.”  
“Vâng, Eggsy.”  
Những cú thúc mạnh mẽ hơn khiến nó lơ lửng. Nó cần ông, nó biết vậy, cần tình yêu nơi ông chứ không phải mấy ngàn đô chết dẫm kia, nhưng giờ đây, trên hết, ngay lúc này, nó cần đôi môi ông hôn nó, thật sâu, như nuốt lấy nó, ngấu nghiến nó như một bữa ăn thịnh soạn, chứ không phải chỉ một cuộc giao hoan như trai làng chơi.  
Dường như hiểu được điều đó, ông cúi xuống, nhẹ nhàng hôn nó trong tiếng mút nhè nhẹ trước khi xâm nhập sâu hơn với những âm thanh kích tình rền rĩ hơn.  
“Tôi nghĩ tôi yêu em, Eggsy. Không phải lúc này. Ngay từ lúc tôi nhìn thấy em nơi góc phố ấy. Tôi không hiểu nổi mình nữa, Eggsy.”  
“Em biết, Harry. Em hiểu. Ông không cần giải thích làm gì. Vì em hiểu tất cả.”  
“Tôi…”  
Hơi thở của ông ngày một nặng nhọc hơn.  
“Trong em, Harry. Đừng xuất ra ngoài. Em xin ông, tình yêu. Em muốn sự tinh khiết của ông cuộn chảy trong em.”  
Rồi ông đổ ập trên người nó, run lên từng chập. Nó quấn tay chân vòng quanh ông, thỏa mãn cực kì. Ông khiến nó thấy được yêu thương, nó thèm đến chết để được cùng ông lần nữa. Liệu nó có quá tham lam với tuổi già của ông. Trước khi nó kịp suy nghĩ gì hơn, ông đã nắm lấy nơi ấy của nó, thỏa mãn nó, khiến nó rên lên thống khổ trong bàn tay to lớn chai sần vì năm tháng của ông.  
“Vâng, đúng thế, đúng thế, cưng. Vì tôi, vì tôi nào. Em làm tốt lắm cưng.”  
Rồi nó bùng nổ trên tay ông, nó thấy như hàng ngàn ngôi sao đang chập chờn quanh não nó. Não nó đang trì trệ, quyết định đình công, đơn giản vì không thể làm gì khác vào lúc này ngoài nhân nhượng cho những xúc cảm đang tràn ngập từ đôi tay vuốt ve nơi ông.  
………….  
Nó lờ mờ mắt nhìn vào người đàn ông vẫn còn nhập nhèm cơn buồn ngủ dưới thân nó. Nó hơi rướn người chạm vào môi ông.  
“Em dậy rồi sao? Không ngủ thêm chút nữa à.”  
“Nếu cứ ngủ mãi thì đâu có đáng với 10000$ ông bỏ ra.”  
“Tôi chỉ cần em ở đây là đủ rồi. Tôi không đòi hỏi phải được quan hệ suốt ngày đâu cưng.”  
“Em có thỏa thuận mới cho ông đây.”  
“Hửm.”  
“Em đang tính tới chuyện miễn phí cho ông đây.”  
“Tôi…”  
“Suỵt, muốn biết vì sao không?”  
“Vì em thích ông đấy ngốc ạ.”


End file.
